


Sun Hasn't Died

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Angst, Death References, Different Ideas and Stuff, Fluff, M/M, Melancholy, Mild Angst, No More Humans, dystopian au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Humanity has been gone for centuries. Only Michael, Lucifer, and Gabriel remain.





	Sun Hasn't Died

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Dystopian AU square for my SPN Poly Bingo Card

The humans had vacated Earth. They no longer walked along the once grassy and sunny earth; they no longer swam in her waters. It was as barren as the day God created her, except covered in ruins of civilizations long past.

They lived underground now, deep beneath her crust. To be ‘topside’, as they call it now, was a sign of banishment from civilization, and a fate as good as death.

No one survived amongst the ruins.

Three human shaped people walked along once busy streets, in a street in an old civilization that was once as great as Rome. Except as human as they were in appearance, they weren’t human. Furthest thing from human that one could think of.

Angels, they were. And not just any angels- three of the Firstborn of Heaven. The Viceroy, The Morning Star and the Messenger walked along in silence, holding hands, observing the Earth they swore to protect. The Earth that Lucifer rebelled for, that the Apocalypse was ruined for.

Humanity ruined their earth, and since it had been a century or two, Lucifer’s chip on his shoulder of I was right had lessened considerably, much to the relief of his companions.

They were the last of their kind. Their brothers and sisters fell, both in Death and as Lucifer once had. There may be some rogues about, but they kept hidden from their three elder brothers. Just in case they bore any ill will.

They didn’t.

Gabriel flicked a lollipop stick towards the direction of an abandoned building, eroded away in Earth’s harsh environment. “We should take shelter,” he commented, looking at Michael pointedly.

Michael looked up, observing the desolate wasteland with every fiber of his being before nodding in agreement with Gabriel’s assessment.

“We can keep walking, can’t we?” Lucifer asked almost plaintively.

Gabriel and Michael exchanged amused and patient smiles with each other. They knew how stubborn Lucifer was. Hell hadn’t been kind to the Light Bringer. Even though Michael had shared Lucifer’s pain in the Cage, it attacked them differently.

The Cage, it seems, attacked a being’s source of pride, eating away at it like a carnivorous beast, trying to bring you down- humble you. For Michael, that was mental, as it was for Sam Winchester, long deceased. Lucifer, however, it attacked his very person. Eons spent in the Cage tore his wings apart; ate away at the very core of Lucifer’s beauty until he felt as ugly as his Grace was at the time. Even though Lucifer’s spent just as many eons atoning for his pride, the Cage’s effects were long lasting. Lucifer’s form would not persist in the weather that they were in- it was imperative that Lucifer take shelter. But he wouldn’t go without Michael and Gabriel. No, if he had it his way (and he rarely did), they’d still be walking.

“We’ve covered a lot of ground today, shining one,” Michael said, wrapping a protective arm around Lucifer’s shoulders and steering him towards the dilapidated building. “We can take a short break. We have the rest of time to explore these narrow halls.”

Lucifer sighed as he leaned into Michael, allowing the movements. “I suppose so,” he murmured.

Gabriel brought up in the rear, snapping up a large boulder to put at the entrance to keep the dust out.

This had one time been a store. Now, it was nothing but a convenient shelter for the trio of archangels as they shook out the dirt from their vessels, combing through each other’s hair and clothes. Their touches were more intimate than those of siblings, but when you are the three last known archangels in all of creation, intimacy is a barrier that has been broken down. Besides, ‘brother’ and ‘sister were gender neutral titles, as all angels are inherently genderless. Michael, Lucifer, and Gabriel had almost always preferred being referred to in masculine ways, however, and so with those they stuck.

“Let me see them,” Michael murmured, kissing Lucifer’s cheek.

“Mi,” Lucifer whined. “Please.”

“None of that, Luci-goose,” Gabriel said, reaching up to kiss Lucifer’s other cheek. “You know we need to check the damage. Otherwise you’ll be in pain.”

“I’m used to pain,” Lucifer said quietly.

“Then let us ease it,” Michael said as he ran his fingers through Lucifer’s blond locks. “Please.”

With a sigh, Lucifer let his wings out slowly.

What once used to be pure wings of light and sunshine were darkened, burned out as if they had been snuffed out like candlelight on a windy night. Cracks were deep and scraggly, as if his wings had been glass that had shattered, then super glued back together.

Michael quietly took one wing, Gabriel the other, their own wings letting out at the same time. Michael’s was weather beaten armor, swords dulled past their prime. There were a few cracks in the once-warrior’s wings, from years of using his wings to fight and to shield him, shield his brothers. Gabriel’s were scrolls and envelopes all wonky and out of shape, herald trumpets in a sore need of a polishing and black ink dripped off, as if someone had been crying while writing a letter. A few pages had been burnt, but not all that bad overall.

The older and younger brother checked over their middle brother’s wings, making sure that there was no worse damage than the day before before nodding in agreement.

Lucifer’s wings had been spared another day.

“I wish we could amputate the damn things,” Lucifer grumbled, giving a sour look at one of his wings.

“You know you don’t truly wish that, little lark,” Michael sighed, tugging his brothers closer. Armor and swords clanked as he brought them in with his wings, being mindful of Lucifer’s own wings.

“I know,” Lucifer said morosely. “But then I wouldn’t have to feel like I’m a burden on the two of you.”

“You’re not a burden, sunshine,” Gabriel smiled, hugging Lucifer. “We don’t mind.”

“Think of it as us atoning for the wrongs we did unto you, Lucifer,” Michael suggested. “Does that make you feel better?”

Lucifer shrugged. “Kinda,” he admitted.

“It won’t always be like this,” Michael soothed. “One day, your wings will be back to their original glory.”

Lucifer scoffed, but didn’t say anything more.

“At least you have us,” Gabriel smiled, turning Lucifer’s face and leaning up to kiss his older brother.

Lucifer smiled and kissed Gabriel back. “I do, and I thank Father for that every day.”

“Good,” Michael smiled, kissing the top of Gabriel’s and Lucifer’s heads chastely, knowing that later he and Gabriel will profess their love to Lucifer in the only way he understood love nowadays- through the intimate touches that their love has brought them to.

Lucifer snuggled into Michael, resting his head on Michael’s shoulder. “I’m cold.”

“I’ll build the fire,” Gabriel offered.

Michael nodded, letting Gabriel out of the circle to allow him to do so.

Angels shouldn’t be cold. But Lucifer was always cold, ever since his Grace was numbed to the feeling of heat due to the Cage. It was one of the more troubling signs, that maybe one day soon, the trio will become two.

Eventually, Lucifer will pass. Without warm Grace and repaired wings, he won’t be able to withstand the passage of time. He’ll slowly be turned into dust.

Michael hugged Lucifer closer at the thought, and tilted his stubborn brother’s face up for a warm kiss, hoping to ease Lucifer’s fears and his own for now.

Gabriel was worried, they both knew that, but Gabriel was always more positive than Lucifer or Michael. Still youthful, no matter how old he was or the hardships he himself had endured. Ever youthful, ever optimistic.

“I won’t be alone, right?” Lucifer’s voice sounded small.

Michael smiled tenderly and kissed Lucifer’s forehead. “No, little lark. We’ll be here. From now until the end of time.”

Lucifer smiled and looked at Gabriel beckoning them over, a large fire in the middle of the abandoned store.

They huddled around it, keeping Lucifer in the middle and trying to warm him up, keeping wings around him and him close to the fire as they talked and reminisced.

And as the storm outside raged with wind and dust and distant thunder, and the fire burned heartily in the middle of humanity long forgotten, they paid the most sacrificial respects unto one another, the ultimate sacrifices from lover to lover, brother to brother, and comrade to comrade.

Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
